


consolation prize

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-VMAs brojobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	consolation prize

The VMAs were great but this is even better - drunk on John's liquor in John's house. He has such a nice house, big, with kids and a dog, which Calum thinks makes any house the best house, but this bathroom in particular is great. The lighting over the mirror is doing amazing things for Calum's cheekbones, he thinks as he washes his hands, distracted by his own reflection.  
He jumps when someone barges in, dragging his eyes away to see that it's Michael.

"I'm done," he says, waving his hand towards the toilet, but Michael just shuts the door and latches it, moves towards him with a wide grin instead. Calum turns and Michael pushes him back a little, gently. His ass hits the counter and Michael puts his hand on Calum's chest.

"You look so good," Michael tells him. "Looked so good tonight."

"Aw, thanks bro," Calum says with a pleased grin, folding his arm around Michael's shoulders to give him a cuddle. He _did_ look great tonight. Michael lets Calum drawn him close and then shrugs his arm off.

"What are you doing?" Calum asks, missing the cuddle immediately. Michael's a great cuddle. Michael folds to his knees.

"Consolation prize," he says as he fumbles Calum's belt undone with single minded clumsy drunk determination.

Calum swallows, lazy heat stirring in his belly, always there on big nights, shows and compliments and drinking. He's a horny drunk and goddamnit, Michael knows it. "Think Luke's the one that needs cheering up," Calum comments, but doesn't stop him from undoing his jeans. He should, possibly. Maybe. He's straight. Possibly. Maybe. And anyway, Luke, poor Luke, seemed to take their loss so personally. He could definitely do with a blowjob. Perhaps Calum will see to it himself.

"Yeah, well," Michael trails off, seems to get distracted by getting his hand on Calum's dick, pulling it out of his pants. "I'll get to him later," he mumbles, which works too, shrugs before opening his mouth and swallows Calum down.

Calum knocks back against the counter, the pleasure of Michael's mouth a shock to his booze dulled system, sends him a little dizzy. Michael takes so much, so easy. He's so good at this, always has been. Calum's not totally hard but he can feel himself getting there fast in Michael's mouth, cock fattening up to stretch his red mouth wider.

Michael moans around him, a hot buzz that rockets right up his spine, makes him squeeze his eyes shut and curl his toes in his boots. "Fuck," Calum gasps, fisting his hand in Michael's hair and dropping his head to watch.

Michael glances up at him, a second of eye contact that just makes everything so much more, his best friend doing this for him. Sucking his cock. Michael blinks and swallows more down, bobs his head quick and easy, well practiced, and Calum guides him, fingers in his hair, hips fucking forward a little.

They know each other like this well. Have since they were fourteen and he was the only person in the world Michael could confess his brand new bisexual feelings to. Calum still isn't sure if it was just a ruse to get his mouth on his cock, but it'd seemed like helping out a friend then and well, blowjobs weren't exactly easy to come by back then. They are now, but it's still Michael on his knees.

Michael pulls off, lips as red and shining wet as Calum's cock hard in his fist. He strokes him, says, "Wanted to do this all night."

"Yeah?" is all Calum can manage, hips thrusting forward, wanting back in Michael's mouth, wanting to come. Michael nods, eyelashes fluttering closed as he licks at the fat head of Calum's cock, smears it over his swollen lips. "Fuck," Calum hisses, stupid for it, "come on." He tugs on Michael's hair and Michael doesn't complain, just opens his mouth and lets Calum fuck it.

Michael knows exactly what he likes, squeezing at Calum's balls as he opens up, lets the thrust of Calum's hips push his cock against the back of his throat. The wet, thick sound of it just gets Calum closer, fucking his hips carefully forward, still has the capacity to be considerate with his best friend's throat and bandmate's singing voice. Calum knows he could fuck his whole cock right down Michael's throat if he wanted to, that Michael would let him, and that's enough. His hand tightens in Michael's hair and Michael pulls back a little, because he knows, he can tell Calum's coming even before the first spurt of come on his tongue.

Michael takes it all, sucks gently as Calum's hips shudder and swallows his mouthful when Calum's done. He sits back on his heels and grins up at Calum, eyes shining a little wet and face flushed. Ashton and Luke will know exactly what went down. They're kind of used to it. They don't talk about it, but Calum's sure they get their own. Michael's generous.

"I really do need a piss," Michael laughs, breaking their mutual dazed considering of one another. Calum smiles and rolls his eyes, helps Michael off his knees. He notices Michael's cock is hard in his jeans but Michael's never expected him to do anything, but he's thinking about it as Michael takes his dick out and he tucks his own back into his pants. "You gonna watch?" Michael asks, sending him a look, "you into piss now? You're a kinky guy, Hood."

"Shut up," Calum says, flushing hot and turning away, washing his hands again for good measure and to spend an extra moment alone with Michael, even if it is to the sound of him peeing.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciated <3!
> 
> \- nina


End file.
